A Shining Light
by Little Bellflower
Summary: Three years have passed without any disturbance to the balance of the three worlds. This peace is about to be interrupted by an awakening ancient evil that not only threatens the balance but life itself! Hiei/OC
1. Ordinary Day

**A/N: Hey guys! I have had an idea to make a Yu Yu Hakusho story for awhile now and I have decided to post it up! Feel free to correct me with anything that I get wrong since I am not sure I can remember everything from the anime series and I apologize if I do get anything wrong!**

'_Without evil there is no good…'_

A Shining Light

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Day**

Today seemed like just any normal day in _Ningenkai (1). _The streets of the city were busy as usual and were filled with traffic and every minute or so you could hear complaints of someone with a rather colorful vocabulary telling another to 'get a move on'. People who had chosen to walk the sidewalks had bored expressions clearly seen on their faces signaling another day of work. Students either walked or took some form of transportation to go to school. Momo was no exception to this. The rather quiet sixteen-year-old teenage girl was beaming on the inside as she almost arrived at her destination. She loved going to school! Well…to **her** school. Her school was not an ordinary school; it was a school for the gifted and talented in the music arts. It was a music school that held the best of the best. Ongaku High School was a rather expensive school but Momo had the skills to actually receive a full-scholarship for this school considering her situation at home. The school's uniform was composed of a grey jacket with a white collar shirt worn underneath and a bright red bow was worn on the collar. A long grey skirt completed the look for the girl's uniform. The boy's uniform was the same except with no bow worn but a tie and sleek grey pants instead of a skirt. It was a nice uniform in Momo's opinion since it didn't clash with her dark red hair which she always wore in a spiky ponytail along with side bangs that always covered her eyes and some random slips of hair on each side of her face. This made her look like some sort of Yankee or gangster.

Momo took in a deep breath and held the amulet around her neck tightly as she closed her eyes and prayed for a good day. This was a ritual of hers. You see, the amulet was a large spiraling tear drop shape and had a bright blood red rounded stone that began the spiraling form. It was given to her by Koenma for her thirteenth birthday. Yes, Koenma the prince of the Spirit World. Koenma had given it to her in order to keep her spirit energy hidden thus sealing her powers and, most importantly, to protect her. There is a story as to that but let's not get into details there.

Momo opened her eyes and exhaled the kept in air. She stopped walking and took in the sight before her with her onyx eyes shining. A smile formed as she continued walking across the front of her school. The school was composed of three white colored buildings that were four stories high. Many benches were scattered across the campus for student to chill out on. Beautiful flowers decorated the school along with some trees. The main building stood right in front of Momo as she walked the staircase to enter it. Many students were either sitting on the staircase railing and some students had decided to create some sort of music that had the rhythm and beat of the ones that had decided to join in. Random people would just join in on the fun and kept the same rhythm by doing so. This was an everyday occurrence here and Momo would sometimes join in as well but not today. Today she wasn't up to joining in and instead she wandered inside the school and immediately headed into her first class which was a piano class. As she walked in she greeted the students she knew and took her seat in front of her assigned computer which was connected to the piano. She proceeded and put on her headphones as she turned the piano on. She let out a bubble sigh and started to play her music onto the piano.

--

"Botan!" yelled the prince of Spirit World who happened to be pacing back and forth on top of his desk. There was a moment of silence when he had stopped pacing. "BOTAN!!"

A startled yelp was heard and in no time the grim reaper ran inside his office panting from the rush she had been put in. " Yes (pant) Lord (pant) Koenma?" the blue haired girl managed to say as she put her hands on her knees for support. Her pink bubble gum eyes looked at the baby form of Koenma who was nibbling on his pacifier furiously.

Koenma sat down in his chair and slumped down. "I want you to bring the Rekai Tantei here immediately! Don't worry about Hiei. I've already contacted Mukuro."

After he had said this, Botan stood up quickly and looked flabbergasted. "Wh-what?"

"There seems to be a disturbance arising and it…" Koenma paused for a moment. "…it is not looking too good."

"What do you mean Lord Koenma?"

"Bring in Momo as well…"

"Momo-chan? Is it that serious?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Alright…"

--

Momo sat silently as she flipped to the next page of the book she was reading and took a sip of the water she was drinking. It was lunch time now and it was quite noisy in the cafeteria. Unlike most high schools in Japan, they were not allowed the freedom to eat outside the school building and had a cafeteria with tables spread throughout the large room. She sat alone at a table every single day. She didn't mind though and liked to be alone most of the time. She had a reputation of being the quiet girl who happened to have intimidating looks so nobody really talked to her and because of that she didn't have any friends.

Just as she was about to turn another page, a voice from above called to her in a…rather loud voice. "MOMO-CHAAAANNN!!"

The teenage girl fell from her seat in surprise and in the process sent her lunch flying into someone's back. That earned a few good laughs from anyone that had seen the impact. That 'someone' had turned out to be some jock who had a very angry face on.

"Who threw that?!" he questioned loudly. Momo slowly got up into a sitting position and poked her head slightly above the table and laughed nervously making it obvious it was her. However, the jock pointed accusingly to a random guy who had been laughing."YOU!!" With that said the jock threw his spaghetti lunch at the boy. The boy ducked his head and the food landed on a girl's face. There was an eerie silence for a couple of seconds.

"FOOOODDDD FFFFIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!!" Someone yelled out and that sent the whole room into chaos. Momo hid under her table for protection as food was sent out flying everywhere.

"Momo-chan!!"

"Aaaahhh!!" Momo screamed out and jumped in surprise which made her head hit the table. "OW! God! Botan! Don't do that!" Momo exclaimed as she looked to her right and saw the blue haired girl who wore a pink kimono. Botan sweatdropped and laughed.

"Sorry about that!"

"Wait. What are you doing here?" Momo asked. It seemed that no one else could see Botan unless they had the spiritual energy for it.

"Lord Koenma is requesting your presence for a meeting."

"Requesting?"

"Okay…more like ordering."

"Why?"

"I…am not sure. But it seems to be a very serious subject."

"Okay…"

"Well then…let's go!"

"Right now?"

"Yes!" Botan responded and took off into the air and waited for Momo to come out. Momo inhaled deeply and came out of her hiding place. She was greeted by someone's ice cream dessert to the face and by some chocolate cake to the back of her head. Botan sweatdropped once again. "Oh dear…"

--

Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way into Koenma's office with frowns on their faces. Koenma perked up and smiled at the former detective. "Yusuke! Kuwabara!"

Yusuke ran a hand through his black hair and said "What up binky breath?"

"Hello...Yusuke…Kuwabara…" a smooth voice said. The duo turned around to see an old friend. Kurama, the fox.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara questioned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Yusuke.

The red head smiled at his two friends. "I am not aware of that at the moment. Botan had contacted and said to come here immediately."

They all turned to Koenma and crossed their arms expectantly waiting for an answer.

"We still are missing two…so you'll have to wait." Koenma replied. At that moment the door opened and in came Hiei with his usual scowl on his face.

"RUNT!" Kuwabara yelled. "How's it been?"

"Shut up. You idiot." Hiei said in his usual uncaring voice.

"It's nice to see you too Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in an aloof manner. Koenma could tell that they were rather worried seeing that they had been summoned to him.

"What the hell is going?" Yusuke asked. "I can tell that you did not call us here for a reunion."

"Well-" Koenma started but was cut off by someone's laughter. The door once again opened and in came Botan laughing.

"That went well. Don't you think so Momo-chan?" she said having irony in her words as she held the door open as if expecting for someone to come in. All eyes except for Hiei's were glued to the door. Instead Hiei closed his eyes and let out a quiet 'Hn'.

"Shut up." Said a charming voice. The group saw a girl enter the office. The **girl **was covered in different kinds of food but appeared to be calm about it.

"What happened to you?" asked Koenma.

"Food fight."

"Food fight!?" Kuwabara yelled. "I have always wanted to have one of those!"

Momo raised an eyebrow at the orange haired guy. "Who are you?"

"Momo…let me introduce you to the Rekai Tantei…"started Koenma.

_(1) Ningenkai – Human World_

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I'll update this story as soon as I update my first one though. Review if you can. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Complicated Explanations

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! I'm so sorry for the long wait!! There is no excuse for such tardiness. But I shall try and make it up to you all by updating more frequently! Let's get on with the story then! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

'_Even a spark can light up a whole darkened room…'_

**Chaper 2: Complicated Explanations**

Momo stood there for a moment in shock. She took a good look around the room and examined the four unknown figures in it. "The…Rekai…Tantei…?"

Koenma jumped in front of the shocked girl and made a hand gesture to a guy that seemed to have too much gel on his hair. The guy walked towards Koenma and held out a hand to the girl. "The name's Yusuke Urameshi!"

Momo looked at his hand and smiled widely. She shook his hand and smirked. "You can call me Momo!"

Yusuke looked down at his hand once he let her hand go and noticed she had left some food in it. She looked at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe…sorry!"

"No problem…" Yusuke said as he wiped his hand on Koenma's clothes.

"OI!" The prince yelled at him as he smacked Yusuke's hand away. Yusuke rubbed his hand and mumbled something under his breath. Kuwabara then stepped up in front of Momo and smiled.

"Kazuma Kuwabara…but call me Kuwabara!" He said in a rather happy voice. Momo blinked and nodded her head to his statement.

"I know who you all are. Botan and Genkai-sama have told me much about you. Let me guess. You are…" Momo said but paused as she walked over to a certain red head whose eyes closed in deep thought. "Kurama?"

"-_Sama? _Snickers… You mean the old hag?" Yusuke questioned before he burst out howling with laughter. Momo ignored Yusuke's comment since Botan had promptly decided to slam her foot against his in order to quiet him down. Momo waited for the red head to respond to her. Kurama opened his eyes and gave her a charming smile. Momo felt the heat rising up to her cheeks and just the feeling only made her blush even more. To save herself from more embarrassment, she walked over to the fire demon that was leaning against the wall.

"Hiei, I presume?" She asked him with a smile. Hiei looked at the young woman and for a moment he noticed something different about her. Something _**very **_different. He narrowed his eyes and gave her an untrusting glare.

"Hn." He said before he turned from her and scowled.

Momo sweatdropped and slowly backed away from him. "Now, now. No need to be so…defensive."

"That's Hiei for you." Yusuke said with a big cheeky grin. Koenma walked over to his desk and sat on his chair with a more serious look on his face.

"Now that introductions are done, let's get down to business." Koenma said as he took out some files. Momo raised an eyebrow at this in confusion. If this was one of those spirit detective things, then she would be useless. She was no fighter. She didn't have it in her to actually…hurt someone even if it was an enemy. "I know what you're thinking Momo…but I have every reason to believe that you are already deeply involved in this particular predicament."

Momo looked at him astonished before quietly saying, "Wh-what?"

"What the hell are you getting at binky breath?" Yusuke said with impatience growing in his voice. Koenma frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why don't I start from the beginning…" Koenma said slowly.

"Enough with the dramatics and get on with it!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma had a vein popping out from the anger of being interrupted and stood on top of his desk.

"I was getting to that you moron!!" Koenma retorted with a raised fist in the air. Yusuke just scoffed and looked away. Koenma composed himself and cleared his throat before continuing on with the explanation. "As I was saying, from the beginning…and I mean the **beginning** of life. The energy of life itself is what all the three worlds have in common. The life energy rivulet flows through all three worlds and is what flows within every single life being. Have any of you heard about the Sada ancients?"

There was a moment of silence that followed the question. Momo looked at Koenma unsure of speaking up and chose not to. Kurama was the one to answer his question. "Yes. Not many know of the ancients. Very few actually do. All that is known is probably the fact that they were the ones to establish the flow of the life energy rivulet."

"'_**Were**_'?"asked Kuwabara.

"Yes. They are no longer among us." Kurama answered. Momo glanced around the room and fidgeted slightly.

"…not exactly." Koenma stated. Koenma turned to look at Momo. In doing so, all eyes were on her. "Momo here…is an ancient."

Yet again, another moment of silence. Koenma ignored this and continued.

"She's probably older than any demon alive for that matter."

Kuwabara and Yusuke had their mouths wide open in shock. They were speechless. Even Kurama and Hiei were in a shocked state of mind. "I suggest you close your mouths gentlemen. You have failed to notice the amount of flies that have gone in and out of your mouths." Momo said offended by the fact that they were shocked beyond belief. Honestly! It wasn't that shocking…was it?

"Ahem…anyways. The Sada ancients had disappeared leaving behind only ruins to their once great civilization…and apparently Momo as well. No one knows what had happened to them. Not even my father. Momo is the only one that does. But-" Yusuke interrupted him.

"Well, she's right here! How can you not know?!"

"Stop interrupting and let me explain!!" Yusuke shut his mouth and allowed him to continue. "She doesn't remember. She was sealed in a crystal cavern inside the ruins of the ancients. She awoke on her own and wandered into Makai. She was only a ten-year old child then. Who knows how long she'd been sealed in there. Centuries and centuries probably."

"I know nothing of who I am and my past. I didn't even know my name. Momo was the name given to me by one of the three kings of Makai." Momo explained. Everyone looked at her.

"You're not human nor a demon." Hiei said plainly. It wasn't a question. It was a blunt statement. Momo shook her head saying no.

"What are you then?" Kuwabara asked.

"She is like an entity of life energy." Botan said. "In other words, she is sort of a sacred being."

"Well… that's complicated." Yusuke said.

"Back to the matter at hand." Koenma said. "Earlier today. Some items were stolen from the vault here in Spirit World. All of the items that had been stolen were ancient artifacts from the Sada ancients. And only an ancient's spirit energy can revive these items. That is why I have called you. Although Yusuke is no longer a Spirit detective, my father allowed this. However, he is still quite incensed because of your past actions."

"Okay! Sounds easy enough. Just tell us who the thieves are and we'll kick 'em to the curb." Yusuke said as he wound up his arm in preparation for a battle.

"I…have no idea."

Everyone sweatdropped except for Hiei who had an irk mark on the back of his head.

"What do you mean you have no idea??" Kuwabara screeched out. Koenma put his hands behind his back and thought for a moment.

"They did leave one clue though."

"And what might that be?" Kurama asked. Koenma's eyebrows creased with worry.

"Well…they left traces of spirit energy similar to Momo's. But it was different…very different than hers. It felt very sinister..."

"Spirit energy? I don't sense any spirit energy coming from her." Yusuke said.

"Her powers are sealed." Koenma replied.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is classified information."

"O-okay…well, then how are we suppose to find these items?" Kuwabara asked once more.

Hiei stood up straight and put his hands inside the pockets of his black cloak. He responded to Kuwabara's question by saying, "Makai."

"It seems that our best lead is to head out into the Sada ancient ruins then." Kurama clarified.

"Correct."

**A/N: That was kinda short. I'm so sorry! I shall try and make my chapters longer. Reviews motivate a writer! If I get at least 2 reviews, then I shall update tomorrow!! I would love to hear how this story is going! Thanks for reading!!**


	3. The Ruins

**A/N: Hehehehe...now that I got myself together, I can finally continue my stories! Phew! Junior year was harsh! All those AP classes! GAH!! Although I should've updated earlier, here's the next chapter! Ignore any mistakes that I probably made. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

'_Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light.'_

**Chapter 3: The Ruins**

Ah, Makai! What a wonderful place! Well, aside from the occasional man-eating plants and blood seeking demons. It was indeed a wonderfully dangerous place that owned up to its name.

Momo had to take a deep breath in order to calm herself down. She hadn't been in the Makai for awhile. Well, since she was a child. But that had been some time ago. Even now she could remember those brutal moments that had given her some unfortunate memories. Not all were bad though. She did get to meet someone who had given her pleasant memories. And it seemed that a certain former spirit detective currently in her presence was a descendant of said someone.

"Well, ain't this just freakin' peachy!" exclaimed Yusuke after accidently stepping on some sort of strange insect. The rest of the gang passed Yusuke and ignored his outburst. "…arrggghh! Are you sure this is the right way? He-hey! You…you Yankee! I'm talking to you!"

Momo froze in her tracks as soon as the word Yankee had come out of Yusuke's mouth.

Kuwabara rushed up to Yusuke and gave him a good well-deserved punch. "Ya don't speak to a lady that way! Ya idiot!"

Momo looked back at Yusuke who was bickering with Kuwabara about chivalry and good manners. She raised an eyebrow in question and turned to face Kurama and Hiei and asked, "Are they always like that?"

Kurama sighed and nodded.

"It seems that they are eager to show others how incredibly stupid and moronic they truly are."Hiei bluntly stated.

"HEY!!"

"Enough. You'll attract unwanted attention fools."

The female of the group smiled and looked on ahead as she saw from afar the ancient ruins that she had once called home. "We're almost there. The ruins are quite a short distance from us."

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked for a couple of moments before running up to the young (well…sort of) lass. "Sooo…Momo…are you a Yankee? 'Cause you sure as hell look like one."

"Yusuke! Ya idiot! Didn't you hear my explanation of how a gentleman should treat a lady?!"

"It's alright. I've come to the conclusion that Urameshi-san isn't a gentleman." Momo stated. There was a momentary pause before Yusuke gave a loud 'Hey!' as a retort. " And no. I'm not a Yankee. Why would you ask me that? Do I look that intimidating?"

"…well…you sure don't look like some frail flower that needs to be protected."

"…I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult to my lack of feminine charms."

Kuwabara kicked Yusuke to the ground and continuously kicked him in a comedic fashion. He then appeared in front of Momo on one knee with a flower at hand. "Don't listen to that ruffian. You are a rose among a field of daisies."

Momo sweatdropped and slowly backed away from the Casanova. "Gee...thanks."

"Kuwabara, I don't think that you are aware of the fact that you are holding a poisonous flower." Kurama said.

"…poisonous flower?...wait…WHAT?!"

Yusuke howled with laughter as Kuwabara ran in circles still holding the flower in his hand without realizing that he could just drop the flower instead of acting like an idiot. Hiei ignored the commotion the pair had created and decided to venture on ahead to the ruins.

The ancient Sada ruins were…well…in ruins. Buildings and temples that perhaps once stood with great pride were now left in broken pieces of stone. It was to be expected since the ancients had, according to legends and myths, lived among the stars and open skies hidden behind a cloak of magic. And the once great land of the ancients had fallen from the sky in an unexpected turn of unknown events.

Hiei, who stood a couple of feet away from the ruins, gazed at the sight before him and frowned. There was something strange and wrong with the place. He decided it would be foolish to try an attempt to-

"Last one there is a rotten egg!!" Yusuke yelled as he raced past Hiei and headed towards the ruins.

"Urameshi! Quit acting like a kid and face me like a man!" Kuwabara screamed to Yusuke as he also passed by Hiei.

"WAIT!!! DON'T-" Momo yelled as she tried to catch up to the duo but was too late in giving them a heads up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown back into the trunk of a tree by some sort of invisible force.

-do that.

Kurama walked gracefully next to Hiei and contemplated the event that had just taken place. "A barrier."

"Yeah…I was going to explain about the barrier before something like-" Momo turned to the barely conscious bodies of Yusuke and Kuwabara, "-that happened."

"How are we supposed to get past that thing?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he dusted himself. Meanwhile, Kuwabara tried to stand up and say something but ended up falling from the dizziness.

"…I'll just cut through it with my sword." Hiei said as he unsheathed his Katana. Kurama pulled out a rose from his long red hair and looked at the invisible barrier with narrowed eyes.

"…or perhaps my rose whip will do the same as well."

Momo looked at the group who were brainstorming ideas of how to cut through the barrier. _'Please do go on and ignore the only ancient Sada that can actually get though the barrier without creating a disturbance.' _She frowned at the group and crossed her arms.

"Woman, if you know how to get through the barrier, then do it." Hiei coldly said to her as if reading her thoughts. Momo gave him a sharp glare._'Jerk.'_

The Rekai Tantei stared at her as she walked up to the barrier and opened it as if it were a curtain. She turned back to the team and smirked, "After you, gentlemen."

**A/N: I'm still trying to attempt to make my chapters longer. So please bear with me! It'd be nice if you'd review too!**


End file.
